


If There's A Light At the End it's Just the Sun In Your Eyes

by Breakingthetide



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grant Ward Feels, I Will Go Down With This Ship, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide
Summary: “They say a good love is one that sits you down, gives you a drink of water, and pats you on top of the head. But I say a good love is one that casts you into the wind, sets you ablaze, makes you burn through the skies and ignite the night like a phoenix; the kind that cuts you loose like a wildfire and you can't stop running simply because you keep on burning everything that you touch! I say that's a good love; one that burns and flies, and you run with it!”-C. JoyBell C.-Season 2 Grant Ward meets Season 1 Skye and the two go on the run from Shield.





	1. One Look, Dark Room, Meant Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought of this idea last night and had to write it.

 

Grant Ward never believed in love at first sight. Scratch that, he didn't really believe in love at all. He'd never had it in his life, the pure kind the kind that leaves you breathless and warm as you face it. He can't recall anyone really ever telling him they loved him much less cared about him. His grandmother did once in passing, it was an early Sunday morning and Ward can still remember the feel of her thin as paper hand cupping his cheek.

　

She told him he was a good boy, that she was proud of him. That his parents and siblings (save for Rose his sister) were cruel but that does not mean he had to be. That she cared for him and if he ever needed anything never hesitate to ask. That was before the well however. Before Christian his mother and father thought of him as a monster, and soon his grandmother did too. They soon became afraid of him and the abuse became a constant normal thing.

　

And then John Garrett came along, changed Ward's life forever. Offered him an olive branch, that if John broke him out of Juvenile Detention Center for setting fire to his family home, he'd give Ward a new life. Make him into a man, stronger better faster. So he did. Grant realizes now that Garrett didn't care about him, never loved him like a son. He just used Ward as his own personal weapon to get the job done. Hydra, Shield became a regular thing in Ward's adult life.

　

It wasn't until John sent him to Phil Coulson's team that Ward really understood how dangerous attatchments could be. How easily Fitz, Simmons, Coulson and May grew on him. He cared about them and in turn they did as well. For the first time in his life he had a healthy functional family that relied on him, cared if he was eating or sleeping enough. Which is why it was so painful to do what needed to be done. Ward got attactched and he never should have.

　

He boarded the Bus for one reason and one reason only, to find out how Nick Fury brought Coulson back from the dead. He found that out he saved John, completed the mission. And in the end after all the blood shed and betrayal Ward did just that, saved the man who was the only father he'd ever known. But it didn't come without a price. Once the team found out he was Hydra they hated him, wanted his head on a stick wanted him to suffer.

　

Part of Ward thought he deserved their hate. But the other half a very small part wondered why they never questioned his motives. If they did indeed care about him like he thought why not dig up his past with Garrett, why not look under his bed for monsters? If he was apart of their family like he fooled himself into thinking, why didn't they try to help him? To figure out why he was the way that he was instead of just trying to slaughter him?

　

These are the questions that keep him up at night. After the fall of Shield and the death of Garrett Shield managed to capture him and lock him up in Vault D for six months. Leaving Ward with no light no contact to the outside world, nothing. It can indeed drive a man mad. Without John without orders for the first time in years Ward was lost. Didn't know which way was up or down, who he was why he was on this earth at all anymore.

　

He got low, stopped believing in it all. The universe, his purpose in life. On two occasions he attempted to take his own life. He couldn't take it anymore the constant looming darkness inside of his chest. That ache in his bones without a gun in his hands, without John who despite all of his horrible flaws was nearly the only constant in Ward's life. Grant no longer had any drive, any motivation to keep going. But someone or something just wouldn't let him go.

　

Coulson told him he was only alive because the information he had on Hydra was useful. May and Simmons praised him for his suicide attempts and encouraged him to keep trying. That hurt. He tried to not let it get to him but how could he not? The people he had once considered friends were now telling him that if he was gone from the world no one would mourn, no one would miss him. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

　

Nearly six months after he was locked up May came down to Vault D and told him Phil was sending him back to his brother, Christian. Ward was expecting anything other than that. Panic and dread instantly filled him and when he was once again alone in his cell he had an anxiety attack. Couldn't breathe or think clearly. The thought of going back to his abuser was the most terrifying thing he'd ever faced since he joined John all those years ago.

　

Christian was horrible to him and his younger brother Thomas when they were kids, the only person Christian treated with any amount of kindness was their sister Rose. So after the initial worry burned off Ward decided there was no chance in hell Shield was going to ship him back to Christian for an execution. He had an escape all planned out it was going to be flawless, overpower the convoy he was being transported in. No big thing.

　

But someone beat him to it. His long time and only friend Kebo who he met through John, attacked the vehicle holding him. All in all the two of them together he was off Shield's radar in under an hour.

　

That was four months ago.

　

So no after his long and complicated history Ward is not a firm believer in love or anything of that nature. But he's currently sitting in a low lit diner when he looks up from his cup of coffee to see a girl walk in. Plaid shirt, long brown hair, her eyes are what draw him in. Deep and brown like she's seen too much but covers it with a smile. There's this way about her that the specialist can't pin his finger on, the way she moves her shoulders hunched. How she hides and tries to make herself as small as possible.

　

There's this feeling in his chest that blooms and no matter how hard he tries to stuff it out or stop staring at this beautiful girl he can't. ''What the bloody hell are you staring at? Put sunglasses on for christ sake if you can't control yourself''. Ward shifts his attention back to Kebo who hasn't left his side since he helped him escape Shield. A frown on his face as he turns his head to see what has caught Ward's eye. But the girl has her back to them, facing the woman at the register.

　

''You can't be in here!'' The woman suddenly yells and the girl with the plaid shirt jumps in surprise. Ward notices the laptop tucked under her arm and the cell phone in her back pocket. ''Martha from around the corner warned me about you girl, I won't allow thieves in my diner''. The woman at the counter removes herself from the register to stand in front of the girl who tucks her hair behind her ear, a nervous gesture. ''Now leave before I call the cops''.

　

The girl looks around the small space her cheeks red and Kebo it seems recognizes her because he curses under his breath and starts to leave the booth. ''What are you doing?'' ''Just follow my lead''. Ward watches as Kebo approaches the girl and slings an arm around her shoulder. ''There you are honey! I've been looking all day for you!'' Kebo says loudly, leaning into her. To the girl's credit she doesn't act surprised and Ward can tell that she too recognizes Kebo. The blush on her cheeks dim and she holds tight to Kebo.

　

''You'll have to excuse my girlfriend. She won't be a problem I promise you, this way dear''. Before the worker can respond Kebo leads her over to the booth and she slides in. Ducks her head at the stares in her direction and when she notices Ward with his dark hair and beard she sits a little straighter. ''Feel free to say you're welcome whenever''. Kebo mutters in her ear. From his position Ward can smell perfume, see how nervous she is.

　

Because of him or Kebo? The girl rolls her eyes and looks at Kebo with mild disgust, so she knows him well. ''I didn't need you to come to rescuse like some kind of White Knight. I can take care of myself''. Her voice is warm and that feeling in Ward's chest flares up again. ''Not even you can hack your way out of jail princess''. ''Oh bite me''. Grant clears his throat and the two of them look over at him, he's got an eyebrow raised at Kebo.

　

''Sorry boss this is Skye. Skye this is my friend Zach''. For obvious reasons Ward doesn't give out his real name. ''What's your real name?'' Ward asks her and she cocks her head to the side. ''I could ask you the same question. Your name isn't really Zach, is it?'' Ward smirks and takes a sip of his coffee. ''How do you two know each other?'' He isn't a fan of strangers expecially now that Shield put a target on his back.

　

Kebo chuckles and Skye once more rolls her eyes. ''I saved his life and he owes me''. ''Consider that debt paid, I just saved you from a night in jail''. ''Whatever. Are you holding me hostage or something now? I have a life to get back to you''. ''We both know you don't''. ''You don't know me. Let me the hell out of this booth''. ''Not until you say thank you''. ''Kebo''. Ward mutters, it's a warning. He's already caused a scene and Ward doesn't want another.

　

Skye fixes her gaze on him and something in her face makes him falter. For just a second. There's something about her, her brown eyes that drink him in from his jaw line covered in a thick beard down his chest. ''Your friend looks like a tool''. She tells Kebo who despite himself bursts into laughter. Earning a few looks over to their booth and Ward grimaces. ''He's alright once you get to know him, for a robot anyway''.

　

A waitress comes over and glares at Skye who orders a cup of coffee and then winks. ''She's definitely going to spit in your coffee''. Ward says and Skye sighs. ''You guys probably aren't safe either, I've been black listed apparently''. It's clear that her threat to Kebo to let her out of the booth wasn't serious because she sets up her laptop on the table and tosses her phone next to it. ''Oh this is a perfect spot''. She says aloud, drumming her fingers on the table.

　

Which causes Ward to exchange a look with Kebo who subtly nods, no Skye is not going to turn them in. She's cool. Ward's phone beeps and it's a message from Kebo, says that Skye saved his life a few months back by hacking into a company's security system and finding him a safe escape out. She's with the Rising Tide, very anti-government agency and Grant relaxes just a little.

　

Kebo for the most part isn't an idiot, he knows the danger over them. He wouldn't of brought Skye over if she was going to put Ward under any kind of spot light. ''Are you two going to leave any time soon are you just going to sit there and stare at me until I'm done?'' She asks a few minutes later her eyes leaving the computer screen but doesn't stop typing. ''We're going''. Ward answers and Kebo gets out his wallet.

　

Places a fifty on the table and then starts to walk away, Ward joins him. Turns his head to find Skye grimacing at the money her lip curled up. ''I don't need your chairty!'' She calls and Kebo just shakes his head. At the last possible second Grant looks back at Skye to find her looking around, that nervous expression back before she slips the cash in her pocket. ''You mind telling me what the hell just happened?'' Kebo raises an eyebrow as they walk down the street.

　

''Gave cash to a woman that needed it? Why are you so upset boss? Did she get under your skin when she called you a tool?'' Ward sighs shaking the image of her off. ''What's her story?'' ''Don't really know, only met her that one time. The Rising Tide had her on a job that Hydra was working too. My escape was blocked but then she was there and found another route for me. Haven't seen her since then. I know she lives in a van somewhere around here''. Grant isn't entirely sure what to say to that. Living in a van? He feels pity for her.

　

''I'll give it to her though she's freaky good with computers. If Shield hasn't picked her up already they will soon''.

　

Grant doesn't understand why the next few days he can't get Skye out of his head. Maybe it's sympathy, she lives a hard life and he can relate. That's what he's settling with anyway. It isn't until they stumble upon each other five more times in the next couple of months that Ward starts to realize his attraction to her. Half of him thinks Kebo might be setting all of this up because apparently Ward gets this ''dreamy'' look whenever he sees her.

　

So far he's met Skye at a restaurant, a few hotel bars, pool side at a fancy party he was only at to charm money off of old women. And each time she's teased him endlessly, flirted with him just enough to make him curious and she's spilled wine on him twice. She's all over the place, never able to sit still for long. But she can hold her own, rarely ever does she have any problem with anybody. Not like she did that day at the diner.

　

Grant finds himself drawn to her for reasons he doesn't understand. He's been with women before and none of them appealed to him like Skye does. There's just this way about her, her smile her laugh that has him wanting to know more about her. ''Just ask her out super spy''. Kebo tells him one night as they are eating dinner. ''I'm not doing that''. ''And why not?'' Ward looks at Kebo because the answer should be obvious.

　

''Because I'm a wanted man. Coulson wants me dead and so does my brother. I can't put her life or anyone else's for that matter in danger''. ''What's life without a little danger?'' Grant rolls his eyes. ''It'd be a death sentence''. ''Little dramatic there''. ''I'm not risking her life. Besides I'm not worth it''. Ward ducks out of the way as Kebo throws his butter knife at his head. ''Stop with the self hatred robot it's annoying. You deserve some happiness you moron''. Ward doesn't agree, whenever he finds himself happy it always gets stripped away.

　

A month later Grant finds himself checking into another hotel under a different name when he sees a familair figure out of the corner of his eye. ''Hey stranger''. She says her eyes bright as they take him in. She walks up to him barely coming up to his shoulder. Her smile warm as she asks, ''what are you stalking me now? I'd say it's creepy but you've been doing it for months now I kind of got used to it. Which probably says more about me than it does you''.

　

Ward pays for his room in cash and stuffs the key in his pocket. ''Trust me if I was really stalking you I'd be way more subtle about it. You wouldn't even know''. ''God you're cocky''. She complains and adjusts the bag on her shoulder which he is quick to remove and carry it for her. ''And apparently chivalry isn't dead. Thanks''. ''What are you doing here?'' He asks as he follows her to the elevators. ''Working a job, first one in a while. You?''

　

He takes in her appearance, long sleeved red dress with heeled boots. She looks good he observes. In turn Skye openly without even hiding it runs her eyes from his cheekbones that are still covered by a beard, to his feet. She nearly hums in approval. ''You and Kebo still on that road trip?'' He broke down and told her his real name but not what he's really doing these days. He doesn't fully trust her and like he told Kebo it's a dangerous game.

　

''Yeah''. ''How's it going?'' ''Good''. ''Where are you headed again?'' ''Don't really have a destination in mind really''. She stays silent, her foot tapping up and down as the elevator continues to crawl upwards. ''Well here's my stop''. She's on the fifth floor, Ward is on the eighth. Skye looks over to him and he finds himself smiling at her, holding the doors open. ''I'll see you around?'' It comes out as a question even though that wasn't his intention.

　

''Yeah''. Skye flashes him a smile of her own and she's gone. Leaving that feeling in his chest that hasn't gone away since the day he met her. The next morning him and Kebo are in the lobby taking advantage of the complementary breakfast when they see Skye stumble in. Wearing sunglasses and a pair of sweat pants, she's bare foot. ''Rough night?'' Kebo teases after Ward tells her to join them. ''Talk quietly, I'm so hungover''.

　

To which Kebo ignores and of course talks louder than necessary. Skye kicks him in the skin more than once but it doesn't do any good. They eat in silence and Ward is on his way back from getting coffee when the back of his neck pricks. His instincts kick in and he looks around the lobby, to the windows and the front door. They make it so obvious it's painful. Shield agents, two of them. One walking through the door, the other sliding in from the back.

　

He's a little offended to be honest, does Coulson really underestimate him that much to only send two agents? But Grant has planned for this. He looks at one of them dead in the eye across the room and smirks. And just because he's in a good mood he adds a wink for dramatic affect. ''Skye stand up as slowly as you can without being too obvious''. He whispers in her ear when he makes it back to the table. ''What?'' Her mouth is full with pancakes.

　

''What's up boss?'' Kebo is already ready for whatever is about to happen, he's trained for this. Skye however is not, and that makes Grant more nervous than he'd care to admit. Ward looks up to see three more agents take up residence in the lobby and he sighs. This is more of an inconvenience than anything else. Really this is not how he wanted to spend his morning. ''Any minute now people are going to start shooting at me so I really need you to get somewhere safe''. He tells her and she yanks off her sunglasses. ''Run that by me again?''

　

''We're not on a road trip''. Kebo says as he pulls out a gun and looks over his shoulder. ''Princess you can freak out later but right now unless you want to die, listen to Ward and run. We'll find you after''. Skye looks over to Grant wide eyed and fearful and places her hand on his. ''Am I dreaming? Is this your idea of a joke because it's not funny''. Ward looks at her deeply, cupping her face. ''Skye when I tell you to run, you need to run''.

　

''Ward I''- He pulls her out of the chair just as the first shot is fired. Kebo kicks the table over to use as a shield as they duck for cover. Grant is covering Skye's body with his own and he leans over to fire a few shots before leaning down over her again. ''Now might not be the best time but do you want to get coffee some time?'' He asks over the roar of bullets and Kebo doesn't even have time to comment. ''Are you seriously asking me out right now?''

　

Skye demands below him, her voice muffled from the floor. She does lift her head up to see Grant smiling at her, nervous. Bullets don't make him nervous but asking her out? It's crazy. And it's basically the start of their relationship.

　

 


	2. Falling, Crash Into My Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this and glad you guys like it so far!

 

''You are such a dork''. Ward doesn't look up from the item currently in his hand as Skye's voice drifts over to him. He feels her come up behind him, her chest lightly brushing his back as she leans over him to look at what he's holding. ''Why did I know I'd find you here?'' ''Because you know me''. She doesn't know as much as Kebo, but she knows more about him than anyone else ever has. It's been a revelation for Ward if he's being honest.

　

Opening up to someone, trusting them with small little things about yourself. It's been a few weeks since Shield caught up to them in that hotel. And after he got Skye to safety and when she got over her shock, he told her that he's on the run. She knows about Shield and Hydra so he really didn't have to go into that much detail. Kebo warned him not to, to keep his mouth shut and normally he would. But Skye is in the game now, because of him she too is a target.

　

When he mentioned Shield was hunting him she didn't ask why and he's relieved. He doesn't feel comfortable telling her about that yet, isn't sure how she will take it. If she'll hate him like Coulson or accept him flaws and all like Kebo. ''I don't know much''. She says her voice low. ''I'm working on it''. He glances around the store to make sure there are no suspicious eyes on them, if anyone is trying to be subtle but he can see right through them.

　

They're in the clear for now. Skye teases him a bit more about the movie he's purchasing, some old sci-fi with horrible special effects and bad lighting. She's right, he is a dork for movies like these. Skye instead of picking out a movie for the night to bring back to the hotel she's stocked on snacks. Currently eating a package of Twizzlers while filling a small hand basket with equally unhealthy junk. ''We are not buying that''. Ward comments as they leave the aisle to find Kebo.

　

''You know I thought we went over the whole telling me what we're going to do instead of asking me thing a while ago''. Skye puts her long hair in up and starts on another Twizzler. She's right. After the information that he is a spy was out in the open for her, Grant basically told her it was no longer safe and she had to tag along on his and Kebo's run from the law. To which she laughed in his face told him he was not her father and left the coffee shop.

　

Basically their first date did not go as planned. But Grant caught up to her a few hours later and apologized, said he was sorry for putting her in this position but she really wasn't safe. To keep from arguing further because Skye indeed does have unresolved feelings for this man she barely knows, they compromised. Skye checks in a few times a day, stops to see them wherever they are whenever she can. She understands that she is now part of something bigger, that she could possiby be a target. She's still a little pissed at Ward for that.

　

Yes he's handsome. Scratch that. He's the most gorgeous man she's ever seen in her twenty three years. But he isn't her boyfriend or her husband she's a grown woman and can do whatever she damn well pleases. ''Actually Kebo is buying because I bought him beer last night so calm yourself''. They continue walking the small aisles of the store and Skye is opening a bag of chips when Ward looks over to her.

　

''This is why I can't take you anywhere''. He mutters after an elderly woman frowns at Skye. ''Come on robot you know you want some candy''. She hands a him a package of gummy worms and he shoves them back in the basket. ''I'm good''. ''Just try one it's not going to kill you''. Skye pokes him in the ribs as she throws the chips back into the basket and opens the gummy worm package. ''They're really good''. She pulls one out and holds it under his nose.

　

''Give it up Skye you don't know how long I've tried to convince him to eat unhealthy. He never budges''. Kebo comes up behind Skye and puts a few more items in the basket before taking the whole thing from her and handing Ward a large bottle of tequila. ''Do you think it'll make him short circut or something? Is part of his programming no junk food?'' ''Must be. Ward are you going to die if you eat this gummy worm?'' Kebo asks and Ward leaves them to check out at the register, rolling his eyes at their laughter.

　

''Didn't Skye just buy beer last night?'' Grant comments as they pay and leave the store. ''We drank it all after you fell asleep''. Skye says as they get in the car. ''What movie did you pick out by the way? If it's another crappy science fiction one I'm going to punch you in the throat''. Skye and Ward exchange a look and he winks at her. ''Guess you'll just have to drink the whole time''. Kebo does exactly that when they get back to the hotel.

　

Without even noticing (Ward did of course) Skye has moved closer to him as they sit on the floor in front of the TV. Her arm pressed into his, her knee brushing against his jeans. He really doesn't know what they are to each other. She's not his girlfriend but she's something. The only other person in his life besides Kebo that Ward cares about. Him and Skye are adults they really should talk about this, that rush of warmth that enters him whenever her skin brushes his. But every time he tries no words come out of his mouth.

　

What is he scared of? That she's going to reject him? Yes. Because that's all he's known his entire life, rejection. His family, Shield. Garrett was the only person who never did. He shakes off thoughts of his dead mentor, no use going down that road. Over the past few months even before Skye knew about him and why he's really hotel surfing, there was a connection between them. A thread something holding binding them together.

　

Skye has told him a little bit about her past, orphan, picked up by the Rising Tide and is slumming it in her van. He has offered her to stay at one of his many safe houses and she's been to a couple but he thinks she still might be living in her van. He has learned that Skye doesn't take help well, hates it actually. She's not a morning person and she's funny, out going. There's a spark in her that Ward enjoys, seeks it out whenever he can.

　

Skye watches Ward out of the corner of her eye, this man that came into her life and she still isn't sure how, with his whiskey eyes that leave her breathless. There's this edge to him this shadow of danger that follows him around. Before she met him she was all alone and it was starting to bring her down. Now she has this small little family, Kebo is the crazy drunk uncle that keeps showing up no matter how hard you try to avoid him.

　

There's this mystery about Ward she can't put her finger on. He's a spy and he didn't tell her the specific reason why Shield is hunting him. It makes her uncomfortable to think that someone out there wants him dead. The thought of him being hurt puts this sick feeling in her stomach. Every time she leaves him to go on a job for the Rising Tide or just to give them space she's worried sick until she sees him again. Every time she's relieved when there are no fresh bruises or marks on him.

　

After their first run in with Shield and Skye agreed to go out for coffee (honestly who asks out a person while they're being shot at?) she didn't expect him to tell her about a few skeltons in his closet. She isn't an idiot she knew him and Kebo weren't just on a road trip, that there was more to the story than that. After she yelled at him for putting her in this dangerous situation with his stupid cheek bones and nice smile they finally came to an agreement.

　

She just wants to know what they are. He's not her boyfriend but he could be. She smirks at the idea, Grant Ward being her annoying impatient boyfriend. She makes a mental note to ask him when the movie is over, but she ends up falling asleep halfway through. She loses her nerve in the morning and Kebo teases her endlessly for it. Then she leaves a few days later and Ward regrets not telling her how he feels.

　

He really wants to punch himself in the face a month later when she calls him. He's on a beach in Mexico when his phone rings and he knows it's Skye. ''Hey''. ''So I'm on a date with this guy and he's like this worst person I've ever met in my life. Oh he's in the bathroom right now so he can't hear me''. Ward pauses, the beer in his hand halfway to his lips. ''You're on a date?'' The only thing keeping the jealousy from his voice is the years of training.

　

''Yeah and he's horrible. Keeps telling me about his cat and how he wants three kids, twin boys and a girl. I think I'm just going to leave and take my food with me. Do I have to ask for a to-go box or can I just take the whole plate? Crap he's coming back. Okay am I a good actress? If we were on a date how convinced would you be if I told you my roomate is sick and needs me to come home right now?'' ''Um''- ''Damn. Hold on''.

　

He hears a shuffle, a muffled voice. Skye telling whoever she's on a date with that her roomate has food posioning. Ward is almost embrassed for the guy, Skye is not an impressive actress at all. ''Is that Skye? Why do you look like you've swalloed posion? Is she okay?'' Kebo comes up to him and looks around the beach under the cover of suglasses. Grant holds the phone away from his ear and tells Kebo the situation.

　

''She's on a date?'' Kebo grabs the phone. ''you're on a date? Why? Did you forget that Ward is like in love with you?'' Grant runs a hand over his face and sighs deeply. ''Well abort! Abort the mission and get to the airport. We're in Mexico, yes this is a secure line jesus you've been hanging out with Ward too long. Of course, no you aren't going to pay for your ticket down here. I know, well that's you're on fault you moron, why would you even go on a date anyway? Okay. See you soon cupcake''.

　

Kebo throws the phone back to Ward who is about three seconds from punching him. ''You're welcome. Skye will be here in a few hours and you can stop being a bitch and tell her how you feel. What's the worst that can happen? She's not going to reject you, have you seen the way she looks at you?'' Ward shakes his head and Kebo groans. ''And they say you're the best since Natasha Romanoff. God Ward, she likes you! It's obvious''.

　

Grant is not a nervous person, at all. He can dismantel a bomb in less than a minute, can take down an enemy fortress in twenty minutes or less by himself. Nothing scares him. But when night has fallen and he hears a knock on his hotel door that he knows is Skye, his stomach drops to his feet. Opens the door and there she is with a warm smile in a red sun dress and he knows he's a goner. Accepts his fate. He's going to lose himself with her.

　

''So you're in love with me huh? Interesting way to show it. Our first date was after people were shooting at me''. Her tone is light as she enters his room and throws her bag on the floor. ''I've never been to Mexico. It's nice here''. Ward leans agains the doorway and watches as she sits on the spare bed and takes off her flip flops. ''How did your date take you leaving early?'' She laughs and leans back crossing her legs at the ankle.

　

''I think he knew I was lying. You should of seen his face I feel a little bad. But who talks about kids on the first date? I think he wanted it to go wrong. I think he secretly knew you wanted me here and he was a tool on purpose, maybe Kebo isn't the only one who's pushing us together''. Grant laughs and sits next to her. ''Maybe we should just give them what they want you know? Settle the score''. She says and he can't tell if she's serious or not.

　

The blush slowly takes over her face, she wasn't kidding. The atmosphere soon turns from warm and joking to very serious. ''Skye''. She looks up and frowns at the growing sadness on his face. Her palm cups his cheek and he leans into it. ''I want to be with you, I do. For the first time in a while you've made me want something for myself. But there are things about me you wouldn't like if you knew. I've done things, horrible things that I'm not proud of''.

　

Her hand is warm and he focuses on that to keep him steady. ''You don't know everything about me, the blood on my hands I''- ''You think I don't have skeltons?'' There's this look on his face she's never seen before. This crushing sadness this guilt that takes over. ''It's different. You're good''. ''So are you''. He shakes his head, ''not always''. Throughout their time together they've never really had an in depth conversation.

　

It's always been light hearted and joking, teasing. The only time they did is when he told her about why Shield was after him and when Skye got drunk and told him about her sad sappy childhood. So for him to be this open with her is a little shocking, the emotion in his voice how he's looking at her. How the air was light before but now it's heavy and drenched in past sins she knows nothing about, his demons that haunt and torture him.

　

''I am not a good man Skye''. And she's surprised to see that he believes it. The self hatred is so strong on his face as he hangs his head. Skye gets as close to him as she can, puts her hand on top of his before lifting his chin to face her. ''Yes you are''. And then he just snaps. What little self control he had, those nerves are all gone. No one has ever said that to him before, there's no one left around to believe it. Besides her.

　

He leans in and kisses her, one hand on the back of her neck holding him to her. And it's like he's been starving all his life and now he has something that fills him. This missing piece he never knew was gone until it was right in front of him. Skye kisses him back her hands drifting from his face to his chest. When he breaks away for air Skye releases a shaky laugh and presses her forehead against his. ''Never going on a date with anyone else''.

　

She says and Ward opens his eyes and this rush of emotion enters him. He can't explain it so he kisses her again. The world falls away there's nothing but Skye and vanilla perfume, her hands as they roam across his face over his back. He could stay like this forever. But there's that small little voice in his mind that creeps back in he tries to ignore it he really does. But it's no use, Garrett is whispering in his ear that she's a weakness, she'll only cause him pain.

　

And he should of told her the real reason Shield wants him dead. He should of told her about Hydra.

　

 


End file.
